Love That Stands Against Everything
by Ratchet's Sparkling
Summary: I am posting this story for my good friend, PrimesSPARROW. This is her story and a more detailed explanation is on my profile. Thanks! Summary inside!


Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Hasbro does; Causeway belongs to Lady-Elita-One and is used with her permission.

Another gift fiction following the first one – There is no greater love

A/N – These little stories in the series will not follow the movie; as I was not pleased with a lot of what happened in the movie.

Love that stands against everything

Cemetery Wind came after the Yeager's after Lucas reported Optimus and Causeway; they had choice but to flee for their lives. They had managed to head out into the desert; where new Autobots along with Bumblebee were hidden.

Causeway and Optimus transformed; and Causeway was introduced to Hound, Drift and Crosshairs she already knew Bumblebee.

"Hello Causeway," Bumblebee said.

"Hello again, Bumblebee," Causeway said with a sad smile as Optimus slid his hand into hers and squeezed.

"You stay with me at all times, is that clear?" Optimus said as he leaned in and kissed her. "I will not lose you too," Optimus said his optics flashed with both love and pain.

Causeway knew why the humans hurt him badly; he had trusted them and he was badly betrayed.

"Do we know if any of the other Autobots have survived?" Optimus asked Drift, Hound, Crosshairs and Bumblebee.

"We don't know, as far as we know we are the only five now." Hound said as Optimus looked sad.

"I had prayed the others would have made it out of this alive," Optimus said softly as Cade looked up at Optimus seeing the giant leader try to hide the fear; but realizing he couldn't not anymore.

"Optimus come with me; excuse us everyone." Causeway said as she pulled Optimus away for awhile.

They walked away and sat down away from the others; Optimus glanced at her as they sat close.

"Forgive me; I know I was leaking I..." Optimus started to say.

"Optimus I don't blame you one bit for becoming upset; you can't hold that in not even you, my love." she said as her hand reached up to his face plates. "I love you, but I worry about you now; you are so upset and I do not want you to have a spark attack please let me carry the burden with you." she said as he smiled.

"Alright, my love; if that is your wish." Optimus said.

"It is," she said as she leaned in and pressed her lip plates against his; her servos moved around his waist as she pulled him close.

He was hers, and she his and no one would ever take him from her; and she would protect him as long as her spark burned brightly. She would never allow these evil humans to hurt him again; he was such a good mech and it broke her spark he was being torn apart like this.

Causeway felt Optimus lean her down against the ground; as his optics brightened as they swept over her frame.

"I love you so much your love saved me; and now that I know you survived I am so relieved, Causeway. I will never ever let you go, ever." Optimus said as she smiled.

Optimus' kissed her once more; as his hands traveled up the sides of her body. The kiss strengthened as his chest plates slowly opened; as well as hers obeying her mate's silent command.

Optimus' lonely and broken spark from what the humans had done; sought out his mate's spark wrapping around Causeway's spark. He started to cry out, while Causeway held onto him knowing his spark needed to heal.

"It's alright, I've got you." she whispered as she felt and heard him sob; he hadn't sobbed in so long and needed it.

"Why would they betray me like this, Causeway; did I not do what I was supposed to do as a prime?" Optimus asked as energon tears ran down his face.

"Shhh, you did all that you could do; humans are fickle things they did not even seem to care that you lose warriors too." Causeway said as he ran his fingers over her face and leaned closer as their sparks tightened around each other.

Optimus needed this; and Causeway was more than willing to help her mate; his spark needed healing.

:::::::::::... Any Autobots out there please come in ...::::::::::: came the frantic comm of Ratchet the medic to the Autobots.

::::::::... Ratchet? ...:::::::::: Causeway said through the commlink.

:::::::::... I am sending my location I managed to get away from the humans; but I am badly injured ...::::::::::: Ratchet said.

:::::::::... Alright, I will let Optimus know; we have Hound, Bumblebee, Drift and Crosshairs here and three humans who helped Optimus...:::::::::

::::::::::... Alright Causeway, hurry please...:::::::::::

:::::::::... We will, Ratchet; hold tight...::::::::::

:::::::::...Hound, get everyone ready to roll out; Optimus and I will be right out...::::::

:::::::... Do you two need to be hosed down or what?...::::::::: Hound said with a chuckle.

:::::::... That's what happens when you love someone; there are mushy times...:::::: Causeway said remembering a phrase Sam Witwicky's two different femmes used.

::::::... Alright, I will get everyone ready; just hurry up with your interfacing please...:::::: Hound chuckled.

Causeway smirked at that.

"I intercepted a distress call," she said softly as she ran her hands over his audios.

"From who," he whispered his spark slowly letting his pain out.

"Ratchet, he is alive; but he said he is badly damaged." Causeway said.

Optimus stilled, and then looked at her. There was hope in his optics once more; and she loved when she saw that in them once more.

"Ratchet is online...? Oh thank Primus; he is alive." Optimus said as he rose to his foot pedes and gently reached down and picked Causeway up too. "Shall we go collect my medical officer?" he asked.

"Yes, my love." she answered as they headed out to where the others were and planned on getting Ratchet and bringing him back with them.

"Where do we go after we get him, boss bot?" Hound asked.

"I am not sure; we will need to be stealthy and hidden." Optimus said. "We need to plan our next move after we get Ratchet." Optimus said as he kissed Causeway before he transformed into vehicle mode and headed to get Ratchet who was hidden.

Several hours later,

They found Ratchet, and headed for an area Cade thought would be a perfect hiding spot for everyone.

"You believe him, he's a human." Hound said.

"It might be a set up," Crosshairs snarled.

"ENOUGH both of you, he saved my life if he wished to harm me he would have done so before this." Optimus said as he approached Ratchet. "Dear friend," Optimus said as he hugged Ratchet.

"I am so slagging glad I found you," Ratchet said.

"Do you know if any others survived?" Optimus asked.

"I know Dino and The Wreckers were offlined; I have no clue about Sideswipe, prime." Ratchet said as he paused then. "They killed our human allies Lennox, Epps, Graham, Sam, Carly and Mikaela; they must have realized that they would help us." Ratchet said as Optimus out of fury slammed his fist into the ground.

"I grow tired of this constant betrayal first Megatron and then Sentinel and now the humans."  
>Optimus said with a snarl as he reached for Causeway's hand trying to calm down his raging circuits.<p>

He was so tired of betrayals; but as always his mate knew just exactly what to do to calm his circuits. He smiled sadly, he was so lucky to have found her.


End file.
